Kid mind
by Kasumiyuu-chan
Summary: what well happen to team 7 if Sasuke starts to act like a kid
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi I'm back I know my first story was boring and dull but it was my first time writing but I hope you'll like this. Plz. Leave a comment but plz. Don't comment any thing bad I'm very not good

And I'm in a very sad mood *tears* plz. Enjoy

Summary: What will happen if Sasuke's mind turns into a kid's mind just like naruto's but more kiddie minded

Sasuke: Great she's back with her newly hired assistant that just came out of the mental hospital.

MJ: oh don't say that duck butt it's not my fault that I hired her and not you.

Jamela: mj mj mj mj! *jumps up and down*

Mj: What?

Jamela: I made a popcorn*smiles*

Sasuke: idiots, well have fun

* * *

Team 7 was in the hokage tower waiting for Tsunade to give them a mission and as usual Kakashi is late, Naruto was complaining, Sakura is drooling, and Sasuke was Sasuke-ing or Sasuke-ish, or Sasuke-cania

(hahahaha sorry about that but it is funny) then a poof smoke appeared on the window " Sorry for being late I was Helping a pregnant woman give birth"said Kakashi scratching the back of his head " LAIR" shouted Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke just hned " okay since everyone is here your mission is to protect the heir of the Hiroshima clan in the mist village and a little advice don't make him cry that is all now go"

Informed Tsunade and team 7 stepped out her office. " ok lets meet at the gate tomorrow moring at 7 am now dismiss." Kakashi bid good bye and left like a flash of lightning. "Well that was surprising he never move that fast when it comes to meeting us" Naruto raised a brow " dobe" murmured Sasuke "TEME"

"dobe"

"TEME"

"dobe"

"TE-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura " finish that word and you'll end up in mexico with kiba" threatened Sakura. "man why are you so annoying" said Sasuke and left. Sakura frowned ' why can't you love me like I love you' Sakura thought " don't worry Sakura-chan I'll be there for you wanna get some ramen with me"

Grinned Naruto and Sakura nodded. So they went to the ramen shop not knowing that there were a pair of red eyes was watching them.

With Naruto & Sakura…..

"Naruto thanks for the food but really I should pay for my ramen "said Sakura "No I invited you so I should be the one to pay" protested Naruto " It's really okay Naruto I don't mind" Sakura was about to take out her wallet when she heard a thug on the table Sakura looked to see Sasuke paying for her ramen "Sasuke why did you-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke " It's alright I have lots of money but I don't have anything to do with it so I'll pay for your ramen so later" Sasuke left without saying goodbye. " ok since when did he become so nice oh no it's the end of the world" shouted Naruto " Naruto you idiot" Sakura punched Naruto and Naruto landed to Mexico.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter that's all I can think of right now but don't worry I well add more see you on the next chapter. Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back thanks for the comments and by the way Kiba in Mexico I just like writing hehehe sorry for the the childish attitude that's just the way I am**

**Well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Sasuke: well you two ever stop acting stupid.*shouts***

**Mj: we just like to Sauce gay and look at the bright side.**

**Sasuke: what bright side there is no bright side at this.**

**Jamela: exactly there's no bright side of it hahahaha.* rolls in laughter***

**Sasuke:*sign* life**

**Mj & Jamela: yeah lice.**

**Sasuke: here's the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter2: Kisake Hiroshima

The next day Sasuke, Naruto, & Sakura was on time at their meeting stop then just thirty seconds to spear a puff of smoke appeared. "hello everyone" greeted Kakashi and everyone's eyes widen "what did I say something wrong or do I smell bad or you notice Naruto's pants are ripped" Asked Kakashi " well we were just surprised that you came early this time, no you don't smell bad, & no I didn't rip my pants Kakashi-sensei" shouted Naruto " well look at your ass dobe there's a gigantic hole in it and everyone can see your ass which is slightly burnt" exclaimed Sasuke " well the vultures burnt it with a flame thrower and turned my butt into a all you can it ass and by the way I saw some pigs dancing on the table doing tango it was awesome" exclaimed Naruto " like I care lets just go already" said Sasuke getting impatient. "fine mr. I'm-not-that-interested-in-dancing-pigs." Naruto crossed his arms.

Team 7 arrived at the mist village in just 4 days. They arrived at the Hiroshima mansion on schedule when the stepped on the door stamp a kind with bluish-black hair and green eyes whose age is about 5 or 6 jumped on Sakura which made them both fall.

"hey lady what's your name you know you look just like my mother she's nice, beautiful, and really really really sweet you have to meet her." Said the boy excitedly

" Okay but first can you tell me what's your name and what's your mothers name is" asked Sakura with a smile on her face.

"my name is Kisake Hiroshima and my mother's name is-" Kisake was cut off by a woman with pink hair and purples calling him " Kisake where are you" shouted the woman " I'm here mom" answered Kisake standing up and went to his mother's side. Sakura also stood up and here eyes started to widen " there you are Kisake you shouldn't run off like that I was so worried what what might happen to you" said the woman "sorry mon and by the way I want you to meet somebody she just look a like except her eyes are emerald" said Kisake " oh really what's her name" asked the woman " I didn't get a change to ask cause you called me but I want you to know her name with me" said Kisake pulling his mother towards team 7.

" Here she is mom the girl I want you to meet' exclaimed Kisake pointing at Sakura. Then Kisake's mother looked at Sakura with a happy expression .

" oh my gosh Sakura is that you" shouted Kisake's mother

" yes its me Akaya-neechan" Sakura smiled.

* * *

**Well that's all I can do but I well make sure I'll update this story well ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well that chapter was really short. Sorry about that though I was really sleepy back then. Help me my assistant is gone missing.**

Sasuke:*cheers* yeah she is gone.

MJ: that is not funny and that beyond your attitude.

Sasuke: Cause she is gone.

**Jamela: * pops out of nowhere* no I'm not in here I was just in the kitchen**

**MJ: why?**

**Jamela: I killed a**

**Sasuke: the chief * shocked***

**Jamela: no a bug**

**Sakura: *pops out of nowhere* hi guys what's going on here?**

**MJ: Sasuke killed**

**Sakura: a person?!**

**Jamela: a bug!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: shut up, I'll never get out of here. Here's chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ayaka Haruno & the unconscious Sasuke**

"Ayaka-neechan?" Kakashi raised a brow looking at Sakura then Ayaka with a confuse face.

"oh yeah this is my older sister" introduced Sakura with a smile on her face.

" hi everyone" greeted Ayaka " mommy is she the girl you told me about?" asked Kisake who tugged his mothers skirt. "yup she is your aunt Sakura" Ayaka smiled "yeah I have an aunt " Kisake cheered "come in inside and play with me aunt Sakura" Kisake pulled Sakura's hand and went inside the house and Sakura followed him to the living room were his toys are.

"please come inside I'm sorry about my son's behavior his just excited in meeting Sakura that I sent a letter to Konoha and let team 7 come here sorry for causing to much trouble" Ayaka bowed.

" its alright we don't mind right everyone" said Naruto looking at Sasuke & Kakashi.

Ayaka raised her head and went to the living & Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi followed her.

In the living room….

Kisake & Sakura were playing with his toys until Kisake sudenly throw his toy car towards Sakura but Sakura suddenly dodge it then thug heard a thug Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke fall.

" OH MY GOD SASUKE" shouted Sakura running towards Sasuke.

"OH NO SASUKE FAINTED BECAUSE OF A TOY CAR IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, HELP" Shouted Naruto running around in circles.

"Naruto if you won't stop running around in circles I'll punch you and you'll end up in mars dancing the chicken dance with Marvin the Martian you got me" shouted Ayaka.

"you really are related to Sakura you have her rage" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"actually we got that from our mother but thanks for noticing" ayaka smiled

"ah Naruto a little help with Sasuke" said Sakura holding Sasuke's arms

" alright" Naruto hold Sasuke's legs and dragged Sasuke to the couch.

"ok slowly put his down" Sakura put Sasuke gently while Naruto let go of Sasuke's leg.

"Naruto you IDIOT" Sakura punched Naruto and he went flying and landed in south America **(hahahahah naruto's o.p or out of place)**

Several minutes later…….

Sasuke's eyes started to open. Sasuke looked and saw Sakura' s face.

"Sakura" said Sasuke.

Sakura slowly opened and looked down and saw Sasuke's face

" Sasuke your awake" Said Sakura

"Sakura-chan you look so cute can I call you mommy" said Sasuke with a smiling face.

"AHHHH" Sakura shouted which made everyone except for Naruto who is still in South America come to her.

"what happen Sakura, is something wrong?" Asked Ayaka

"it's Sasuke his like a KID!" Sakura shouted again which reached South America.

"WHAT SASUKE-TEME IS A KID" shouted Naruto running towards Sakura.

"yes look" said Sakura pointing at the confused looking Sasuke who was playing with Sakura's hair.

"Naruto will you be my DADDY?" asked Sasuke.

" What- uhm. Ah"

"yeah I have buggy" exclaimed Sasuke.

"do you mean Daddy?" corrected Kakashi

"Yeah Daddy, and you'll be my grandfather" exclaimed Sasuke again.

* * *

**What Sasuke a kid? This is gonna be sweet well see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jamela: Hey MJ what happened to Sasuke?**

**MJ: I don't know**

**Sakura: hey guys have you seen Sasuke? *raised a brow***

**Jamela: hey guys I think I found him**

**MJ: doing what?**

**Jamela: trying out my stray jacket. * pointing at sasuke & everyone looked at him***

**Sasuke:*wearing orange & dyed his hair yellow* look at me I'm naruto**

**Jamela: oh look I think he found my hair dye**

**Sasuke:*wearing green & dyed his hair silver* look at me I'm Kakashi**

*** wearing red & dyed his hair pink* look at me I'm Sakura**

*** wearing white with his normal hair color* look at me I'm Sasuke.**

**MJ: this well never end. Well back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sasuke's childish confession

Everyone was in the living planning how to bring the old Sasuke back. " so how are we going to bring him back I'm mean look at him" said naruto pointing at Sasuke who was playing with Kisake and Sakura.

"we don't know" replied ayaka & Kakashi.

With Sasuke……

They were playing some toys until Sasuke & Kisake started to fight " aunt Sakura is mine" Shouted Kisake

"No mine" protested Sasuke.

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"MINE"

"MINE"

"WELL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY" Shouted Sakura which made Sasuke cry like a four year old.

" oh Sasuke please don't cry" said Sakura pating Sasuke's head

"Sakura-chan I wanted to tell you something" exclaimed Sasuke

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" asked

"I love you Sakura-chan would like to be my girlfriend" asked Sasuke.

"When did you start to like me Sasuke" asked Sakura

"Well it started when you & I were assigned as teammates ever since then I can't stop being protective of you" replied Sasuke

"well I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't answer you right now but well you give sometime to think'

Exclaimed Sakura.

"okay" replied Sasuke who was about to cry (awe poor sasuke)

"thanks Sasuke you're so cute" Said Sakura hugging Sasuke to death

" Ah Sakura can't breath" exclaimed Sasuke

"oh sorry Sasuke" apologized Sakura immediately letting go of Sasuke.

* * *

**Sorry there's no humor on this chapter because I'm sick today and my assistant is nowhere to be found.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update my story because of class this days man I'm tired but I'll try to update.**

**MJ: Hey guys I'm back and I have good news for you**

**Naruto: really, you do? *excitedly***

**MJ: of course**

**Naruto: WHAT! WHAT! (jumping up and down excitedly)**

**Jamela: hey guys! What's up? And why is naruto jumping like an idiot? And hey only I can jump up and down like that(angry face with a puffing mouth like a kid) that's it LET'S GET IT ON!**

**MJ: ok I'll tell you the good news If you two stop fighting. *shouts* DAMMIT!!**

**Jamela: ok ok but * points at Naruto* promise that you won't jump anymore *then points at the rabbit that popped out of nowhere* and you to bunny!!**

**And you to sarutobi.**

**Sarutobi: What I do?**

**Jamela: nothing I just hate you.**

**Naruto: okay, oh I know what the good news is you found out how to cure Sasuke right? *sparkley eyes***

**MJ: nope the good news Is that I'M BACK.**

**Everyone: *SWEATDROPPED***

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: In the mountains**

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Ayaka, And Kisaki, tried everything to cure Sasuke but still they couldn't cure him. They tried shouting, dragging him by pulling his hair, torturing, and even made him make out with Naruto. ( **hahahahah Naruto and Sasuke making out it's funny cause it's true remember ep. 3 when naruto and Sasuke kiss. Hahahaha**) "What should we do know even when we made Naruto make out with Sasuke he still asks like a kid" asked Sakura with a worried feeling not because of Naruto kissing Sasuke and not also not curing Sasuke but because she has no idea that Sasuke can change a channel by using a nose throwing an olive directly at the channel button on the tv, actually that's not worried but annoyed.

"No sensei what you made me do you was a foul" Shouted Naruto brushing his teeth.

"well why don't you go ask the Hokage for help maybe she knows how to cure Sasuke" suggested Ayaka. Everyone agreed ( **Well duh why didn't I think of that earlier. RYAN FORGIVE****ME!!!**) "Mommy are they going back to Konoha?" asked sweet little Kisaki and Ayaka nodded "Mommy I want to go, can I come please mommy" pleaded Kisaki.

"OK you can come with them if they agreed and that you promise to be good" said Ayaka looking at, Kakashi, and Sakura which who nodded and Naruto still brushing his teeth and nodding at the same time. ( **would they stop nodding already next thing you know if they keep nodding like that they will break their neck or something**) "okay it's decided that tomorrow we will return to Konoha" said Kakashi raising his fist to the sky.

The next day…

Everyone including Sasuke who was hugging a purple spotted elecat ( **elephant and cat combined I don't know why I did that oh well it's my imagination**). " oh please take care of Kisaki I don't want Kisaki to get hurt" exclaimed Ayaka.

"no problem sis I can handle this right Sasuke?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke which by the way is busy playing the elecat.

"yosh let's go" said Naruto waking ahead which everyone followed him.

**In the mountains…**

It was noon and everyone was hungry so they decided to have lunch ( la duh it's noon why am I so stupid)

"so Sasuke what do you want to do after lunch" asked Kisaki

"uhm.. oh I want to hear some echo HELLO" shouted and echo sounded back

" oh let me HELLO" shouted naruto but echo didn't reply

" NARUTO HAS A SMALL DICK" shouted kakashi and the echo replied

"aw man even kakashi why won't it reply to me MAN I'M A DOPE" naruto shouted the last part and and the echo replied.

Sakura saw the whole seen and sweatdropped ' great I'm stuck with three morons' she thought

* * *

**Sorry guys if it's not funny it's because I'm busy of my studies yeah right when did I did I ever study. Well see ya'll next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update my story because of class this days man I'm tired but I'll try to update.**

**MJ: do you why people keep asking why I'm so random?**

**The answer is simple the reason it's because I'm hungry.**

**Jamela: Blah blah I'm hungry too and you don't see me complaining**

**By the way why are you telling the readers that INSIDE THE  
BATHROOM. YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THERE OR I'LL**

**BREAK THE DOOR OPEN.**

**MJ: NEVER *fart* CONQUER.*fart* SUCCESS.**

**Jamela: you're not the only one who can fart. * The world covered in green**

**Smoke***

**BOY: *whom I don't know* oh no jamela's smell AHHHHH!!! * Poot***

**MJ: that how the third planet, earth disappeared in mid space.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4: Rookie 6 & team Gai meet Uchiha Sasuke**_

The gang finally arrived Konoha's gate to their surprise they saw the other rookie 6 and team Gai waiting for them. " Ah Kakashi how was your mission did your team failed I bet that you can't handle this rank D mission" said the green beast **(breast)** Of Konoha Maito Gai **(Ah it's thick brows senior, what's with the caterpillar have you no shame why won't you and Lee donate some eyebrows to Gaara the brow less panda)**

"Look I don't have time for this I have to go to the Hokage and tell her about Sasuke's condition" Kakashi left them in a poof smoke.

"Sakura can I sleep at your house tonight I have no one to stay with I'm so lonely?" asked Sasuke pouting

"awe how could I say no to that face" said Sakura patting Sasuke's head

"No could it be that my beautiful cherry blossom and my long time love rival are having a relationship? No I won't let that happen not in a million years, not in a billion years, not in a trillion years" the other green beast **(again breast)** of Konoha Rock Lee shouted **(AH it's thick brows junior oh why is the world been invaded by these two dumbasses why world why, why is my refrigerator empty WHY!!!)**

"Me and Sasuke aren't in a relationship but Shikamaru And Ino are" exclaimed Sakura which cause the two teens to blushed.

"Hahahaha Pineapple face and a pig are together this is to good to be true" Sasuke laughed which made everyone shock well except for team 7 and Kisaki

"WHAT DID UCHIHA SASUKE LAUGHED THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD,IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPS" everyone in konoha shouted**(Mj: hehehe,the juggernaut Jamela: hehehe walnut, butternut, coconut, and much more as long as it has nut.)**While the people was running around like crazy the team 7 and kiseki who was dragged by kakashi on by big foot towards tsuned's office.

MEANWHILE in the hokage tower tsunade and her assistant shizune are just letting the day past **(JAMELA:UNTIL A GIANT FISH CAME WITH A FIST AND DESTROYED KONOHA! Yay! Kisame's fishes wins the fish good it! MJ: JAMELA STOP DOING THAT! Jamela: but sometimes I do MJ: just let the story continue. Jamela: fine but I'm playing with my fishes.)**until the doors slammed open **(JAMELA: AND OUT CAME THE FISHES! MJ: JAAAAAAMEEELLLAAA![angry] Jamela: I'll BE BACK MY FISHES) **

"SASUKE, KISEKI PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" said an angry Sakura "NEVER!!" shouted Sasuke and Kisaki running around the hokage's office. Just then the door burt open and revealed the other Rookie nine and Team Gai.

"OH MY GIRL IT'S CHOUJI OH MIGHTY CHOUJI PLEASE GIVE US FOOD HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN" exclaimed Sasuke as kneeled in front of Chouji praising him.

'what is wrong with this Uchiha he's gone nuts' thought Tsunade looking at the people infrotn of her getting crazy.

"Sasuke, Kisaki I said but on some clothes if you don't I'll make sure you both we be in Alaska eaten by eskimos" Shouted inner Sakura who just took over Sakura's body

Somewhere in Alaska...

**Achoo. **"something wrong Kisame" asked Itachi

"No I'm fine maybe someone was just talking about me or something I hope it's not Grandama Kisame Oh that girl is night mare" exclaimedKisame gripping harder on his fishing rode

"I didn't ask for your opinion on your Grandmother now stop your wapping and get us some fish" shouted Itachi

Back to Konoha. Well the scene is still the same i think that's the end of this chapter.

* * *

**I'm finish finally now my fishes can swim freely hahahahaha. Now that MJ is out of the way I can finally do want I want for example hahahhahahha. Nuts, walnut, butternut, donut, chalknut, cashewnut, coconut, peanut, choconut, chocomoney nut. Jamela rulez.**


End file.
